


If Merlin Was Merthur

by BethXP



Series: Old Merlin Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic.</em>
</p><p>Unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, run! We want some moving target practice."

 

Merlin frowned. He knew what it was like to be teased, bullied, persecuted. It was why he had left Ealdor, to escape it all; he should have known you cannot run away from the evil in man's heart. It was horrible for him, and he would refuse to walk by and allow it to happen to another, especially when he had the power to stop it. Not that he could use it of course.

 

"Hey come on that's enough." He gave a half laugh in the hope to keep this light and friendly. The bully seemed genuinely shocked at his intervention.

 

"What?" A flash of blonde hair swooshed up and the bully turned to look at Merlin. The first thing Merlin noticed was his eyes; a shockingly clear blue that was assessing him with such intensity that words failed him. He looked strong, he had just thown that weapon into the target with great precision to be fair, and Merlin could see the muscle tucked beneath the thin cloth the bully was wearing. And then there was the face itself, strong jawline, pink lips, and crooked smile. This man was, in basic terms, hot.

 

"You've had your fun my friend," Merlin squinted, unsure if the light that hurt his eyes was from the sun or the radiating beauty of this man.

 

The bully stepped towards Merlin, tilting his head to the side in a bemused expression.

 

"Do I know you?"

 

"I'm Merlin."

 

"So I don't know you."

 

That wasn't the response he was expecting.

 

"No," he said carefully.

 

"Yet you called me friend." 

 

Oh the gorgeous prat was just being patronising now. Well excuse me for trying to be nice, Merlin thought.

 

"That was my mistake."

 

"I think so." 

 

"Yeah," Merlin sighed, why did the hot ones have to be so nasty? He couldn't stand this sort of priggishness and after his life in Ealdor there was no way in hell he was going to let this pass. "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

 

"Or one who could be so stupid. Merlin," did it have to be sexy when he said his name? "do you know how to walk on your knees?"

 

Hundreds of images flooded Merlin's mind, not all of them appropriate when one was trying to teach someone a lesson. He pushed them aside and stood his ground.

 

"I wouldn't if I were you."

 

"What are you going to do?" the bully laughed. Merlin gritted his teeth.

 

"You have no idea." It frustated him so much that he could not threaten him openly. If he could just reach out and use his magic to snatch a sword on one of the stands behind him it would have been enough to send this guy and his followers running. But no. Magic was outlawed and it would surely cost him his life.

 

This meant, of course, that this bully had no idea of Merlin's power, and so only saw an empty threat.

 

"Be my guest," he taunted, making beckoning gestures with his hands. "Come on. Come on. Come on!"

 

Merlin knew he shouldn't have, but clearly someone needed to teach this guy a lesson, and with magic being outlawed he could not use it, so he did the next best thing; he threw a punch. 

 

Or at least he tried to. For as the moment his fist was in the air it was blocked and he found himself twisted round in a rather uncomfortable position with the bully pressed up against his back. It should not have been so arousing.

 

"I'll throw you in jail for that," the bully grunted in Merlin's ear. His breath made the skin it brushed against tingle.

 

"Who do you think you are, the king?"

 

"No." Thank god for small mercies, thought Merlin. "I'm his son, Arthur."

 

Oh fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was. Mr Regal-Power-Hotty-Pants Prince Arthur. Ignore him, Merlin told himself, just walk straight by. He may be the prettiest thing you have ever seen but nobody is worth admiration with a personality like _that_.

 

Merlin was quite proud of himself when he actually took his own advice. But the feeling didn't last long.

 

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Merlin shut his eyes in the hope that it would somehow make the prince disappear. "Oh don't run away!" No such luck.

 

"From you?" He immediately cursed himself for taking the bait. Well not literally, he probably could curse himself if he wanted to, but he did give himself a good mental slapping.

 

"Oh thank god! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

 

"Look I've told you you're an ass, I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Prince Arthur laughed, and Merlin didn't like how good that made him feel. He watched as the prince turned to see the reactions of the men beside him. "Oh what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

 

"I could take you apart with one blow." He sounded so cocksure, if only he knew. 

 

"I could take you apart with less than that."

 

"You sure?" Oh he was sure, and if he wasn't careful he was going to prove it. "Here you go big man." The prince threw him a mace, and Merlin winced as he failed to catch it. He was going to withdraw, but then Prince Arthur laughed at him, and then not even Gaius could stop him. "Come on then," Prince Arthur taunted, as he began to spin his own mace around his head and shoulders. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Merlin couldn't not take the bait this time.

 

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

 

"You cant address me like that!" The prince sounded genuinely shocked, and Merlin wasn't sure how to feel about this. The guy had been brought up treated like royalty – he was royalty! Which meant no one ever teased him, disagreed with him, or put him back in his place when they needed to. Well, just this once, Merlin was happy to take one for the team.

 

"Sorry," he bowed mockingly. "How long have you been training to be a prat, _my lord_?" 

 

The look on Prince Arthur's face was priceless, and Merlin was sure some of the villagers were trying to hide a smirk. He would have enjoyed the moment longer if it weren''t for the spinning mace that the prince was now thrusting in Merlin's direction.

 

"Come on then Merlin."

 

He had asked for it really. You can't go calling the king's son names and then expect him not the challenge you. And after his gallant display, even if he did say so himself, he could hardly run away like a coward now could he?

 

That is why, instead of running away, he simply walked backwards in a _slow_ and _calm_ manner. Until his mace got caught on something and Prince Arthur took a swing at him. He then began to practise his acrobatics as he ducked and swerved out of the way of Prince Arthur's blows, climbing over stools and jumping over obstacles. 

 

Which is when, of course, he tripped and fell, landing on his face and unable to scramble and get up, making him the perfect target for any proud-utterly-gorgeous-stuck-up princes that may be out for his blood.

 

"You're in trouble now!"

 

"Oh god."

 

He had no choice really, if he didn't use magic he would have been mince meat, it was self defence! At least that was what Merlin planned to tell Gaius as he summond his inner magic and caused Prince Arthur's mace to get cause around some shears. And make the prince walk into a box. And then make him trip over a rope.

 

Quickly he picked up the mace and began to swing it round as a helpless prince backed away and stumbled over.

 

"Want to give up? Do you? Do you? Do you want to give up?" 

 

Seeing Prince Arthur laying there beneath him, all hot and sweaty from this unplanned exercise, at his complete mercy, was far more arousing than Merlin gave it credit. He had to look away for fear of what he might do and caught a glimpse of a disaproving Gaius in the crowd.

 

Shit.

 

And then before you could say magic, Merlin was on the floor following two swift blows from a broom, handled by Prince Arthur.

 

Two guards swept Merlin off his feet, locking their arms around him. Going to jail two nights in a row? That must have been some sort of achievement.

 

"Wait." Merlin frowned as he looked at Prince Arthur. What was he going to do now? Kick him? Punch him? Banish him? "Let him go." Oh, Merlin certainly hadn't been expecting that! "He may be an idiot, but hes a brave one." The guards released Merlin, who brushed himself down. Maybe there was more to the prince than Merlin had given him credit for. He looked at Merlin with a quizzical expression, stepping into Merlin's personal space so that Merlin caught a whiff of the prince's scent. It made him feel slightly dizzy. "There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." And then he left, and Merlin felt even more disorientated than before.


End file.
